The Trials Ahead
by a shadow of the heart
Summary: A way to end the war was found, but at the cost of a life. A gift that none thought would be possible is left behind to try makeup for mistakes made in the past. So how greatly will this affect the people connected to Naruto? And where did Naruto go? (I own nothing.)


Naruto looked over Kurama, the big fox was on his last legs against the Gedo statue. Naruto could slowly feel him leaving his body. "There has to be a way to fight this!"

The fox stayed silent as he watched the boy in front of him pace. A low grumble came from the fox as he thought about what to tell the boy. They certainly could not abandon the world to the fate that they would be left with once Naruto was gone. "Allow me to take over for a little while Naruto."

Naruto gave control over to the fox, wondering if it was the best thing to do in the current situation. "Just be careful okay?"

The fox sighed in response, hoping that the boy would be alright after what he was about to do, now that he had seen the situation. Kakashi and Gai were down, Madara was in the process of casting the jutsu that was, without a doubt, the thing that was slowly drawing him into the statue, like it had done to his brother moments before. "Forgive me… Naruto."

Kurama started the hand seals blurring through them quickly, before Madara could finish his jutsu to pull him in. "Last Revelation: Death Seal."

The fox could hear the blonde calling out to him, demanding the answers for what he had just done. "It will be over now Naruto Uzumaki."

A blinding light shone from Naruto's body, encircling everything within a hundred mile radius. Many shinobi had been confused at the light had moved towards it, stopping within a mile of it.

The Kage's moved quickly towards the light on the field that Naruto was on, now that the Madara clones had dispersed. All five watched as more shinobi lined up by either behind them or alongside them. "What's happening in there?"  
"No one is sure, Lady Hokage." A shinobi from the Hidden Cloud started. "Suddenly there was this light. Inside is Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi and Guy, but the last anyone heard, was that they were fighting the masked man and Madara."  
They turned as the light started rapidly disappearing. They were on the move towards the bodies that were left there. The Raikage moved quickly towards his brother, there was no movement from him. "Tsunade, can you see Naruto anywhere?"  
The woman was looking all over but along with the statue, Madara and the masked man, her favourite young blonde had disappeared. The Tsuchikage and Kazekage had moved above the battlefield in search of the blonde or for the enemy.  
"The war is over." Gaara stated. "Naruto has saved us once again."  
"There is no sign of the enemy." Onoki added as he floated to the ground. "Or the Gedo Statue."

The medics that had been slightly behind the rest of the forces were now scattering around to find any injured and check over the allies that had been in the blinding light. They called over the Kage when they saw that both Gai and Kakashi were still alive and currently coherent enough to speak to. If only for a short amount of time. Tsunade moved to Kakashi, listening to his broken retelling of the event.  
"Thank you Kakashi. Rest now."

Tsunade looked at the other Kage as they pieced together the story that Gai and Kakashi had told them. Taking only the parts of the story that were relevant to the jutsu to the others. "He had given control to the Kyuubi."  
"Who then cast a very powerful jutsu." The redhead looked over the other Kage. "About a 'Last Revelation'?"  
"It seems so." Tsunade muttered. "If only we knew what it specifically did."  
"It did what we needed it to." Onoki whispered, looking at the slug princess. "He has wiped out the enemy."  
"That is not the point here!" Tsunade yelled at her fellow Kage. "The point is that Naruto is gone and has used a jutsu that nobody knew about."  
Gaara hesitantly looked at the furious Hokage. "There still might be someone we could ask."  
Tsunade sent a glare at him. "Then tell us who it is."  
"I believe that should we find Sasuke, we should be able to find out."  
"And why do you say that?" The Mizukage asked the younger redhead.  
"As he would probably know where Orochimaru's hidden libraries are. We are more likely to find any forbidden jutsu in there." Gaara looked over the other four Kage. "Which we should assume the jutsu was."

BLOOP

Sasuke could feel many strong chakra signatures coming towards him. "Sasuke we need to move."  
"Suigetsu." The white haired boy quickly shut his mouth at the tone of his 'leader'. "We're staying."  
The question of why, was burning Suigetsu, but the glare that was sent his way kept him quiet. This had Jūgo and Sasuke surprised, as the teen would usually say what he wanted anyway.

Sasuke moved to sit down on a particularly large boulder that had fallen in his fight with Kabuto. Jūgo and Suigetsu moved to flank him after he had sat, which incidentally was moments before the five Kage entered the cave.

"Where is Naruto." Sasuke looked over to the young red headed Kage.  
Gaara stared at the raven haired boy, looking at the smirk that he held on his face. "He is gone. Along with Obito, Madara and the Gedo Statue."  
"So what are you doing here?" Gaara picked up on the light that seemed to dull in the boy's eyes at what he had heard. It seemed as though none of the other Kage had though.  
"We believe that you know the whereabouts of Orochimaru's hidden libraries, and we may be able to find the jutsu that was used there."  
"How about asking me in person?"

All five Kage had moved subtly so that they would be more than ready to attack or defend at a moment's notice. "How are you still alive?"  
"Dear Sasuke brought me back. And here I thought it would have been someone else." The revived snake sannin chuckled. "I will not harm the Leaf Village yet." Orochimaru chuckled a little. "Where would the fun be if you were only still rebuilding it?"  
The Lady Hokage clenched her hands at that, knowing how much the village meant to her loved ones. "You will _not_ get that chance."  
The snake chuckled again. "Oh but what will you give me in return, _Tsunade_."  
"Does not killing you straight away sound nice?" Tsunade deathly smiled at him. "Or letting you choose the way that you die this time?"  
The snake sannin shivered at the tone in Tsunade's voice. "How much you've changed Tsunade."  
"Only when you try to hurt my loved ones."

The others in the room stared at the two. "Enough." Sasuke called between the two. "Orochimaru, you will take us to your library."  
The man laughed. "Now a boy is giving me orders?"  
"Would you like to die again? Was it not I who took your life the first time?"  
Orochimaru sighed, realizing that this was always going to be a losing battle. "Alright. Do you know any part of the jutsu? For references sake?"  
Tsunade glared at the man, knowing full well why he would want that information, but shifted her glare to the Kazekage when he replied. "'Last Revelation' is all we know."  
They saw the man's eyes widen. "Are you certain that was part of the jutsu?"  
"Yes." Gaara stated, looking intently as the man paled. "What do you know?"  
"The Sage…" Orochimaru started to mutter to himself. "Yes… it must be…"  
"Do you have the information or not?" The Mizukage demanded, tired of waiting longer.  
"Follow me." Orochimaru started to walk out of the cave. The other members of the room quickly following.

The shinobi had stopped to rest for the night, even though the snake sannin had wanted to continue along with the raven haired boy. But having stayed out of the war thus far, neither was tried and could quite happily carry on in the dark. Whereas the other ninja were going to have trouble.  
Mei decided to speak up after the fire had been lit. "What can you tell us now Orochimaru?"  
"The Rikudō Sennin left behind 'Revelation's so to speak." Orochimaru started into to the fire. "There are nine known 'Revelation's. One that belong to each of the Bijū to use when they thought it would be needed. There are several hidden ones that belong to each bijū as well. But of the known ones, the 'Last' of the revelations belongs to the nine tails."

"So there was a revelation that Shukaku would have known?" Gaara asked the man before him.  
"Of course. Just as there was one for the other tailed beasts as well." The man replied as he looked at the other shinobi in front of him. "Of course-"  
A blinding light had cut the man off. "Last Revelation: Forbidden Remembrance."

When the light had died down, Sasuke was the first to move. Standing there were two ethereal figures. Both had human figures, but one had animal ears atop his head.  
"I am sorry." The figure with ears started. "I took him away from you too soon."  
"But from this we were able to save you all." The second figure stated. The figure's smile was heard in their voice. "I want you to know that we are fine. Do not go looking for the jutsu, there is none other than to who the jutsu is entrusted that can use it. And there is no going back from it."  
Sasuke stepped forwards at hearing the voice. "Where did you go?"  
"Away. But before we are fully gone," the second figure turned towards the first. "Are you able to do anything?"  
The first nodded, his ears shifting slightly. "I can but first we are going to need another."

The figure's right hand disappeared momentarily, before coming back with a third figure, this one from what they could tell had two tails.  
"What can I do for you brother?" A feminine voice asked.  
"I need five new bodies built." The animal eared figure murmured.  
"With features already done or without?" The third figure moved forward slightly.  
"Without. The souls are going to take on the appearance that they held in this life." The eared figure spoke, before turning to the shinobi standing before them. "You are going to want to stand back for the rest of this process."

Immediately the Kage pulled the other shinobi back with them. All staring in wonder as the tailed third figure had reached to the ground with one hand, while the other was bent at angles that should not be possible. "Third Revelation: Shell Recognition."  
"Thank you sister." The eared figure moved towards the first of the earthen bodies. "Last Revelation: Soul Revocation."

The second figure walked first over to the eared figure, placing a hand on him first, then moving to five bodies thinking of a soul while touching each body. As he did so each body had taken on the form of of those who were thought about. Once that was done he walked back behind the other two, while the eared and the tailed figure started another jutsu.  
"Forbidden Revelation:" both muttered before splitting. "Shell Concession." The tailed figure muttered while the eared figure had said "Soul Admittance."  
Once again there was a blinding light, causing all shinobi to cover their eyes. "What's happening?"

When they were able to see again the five bodies that had been on the floor before were now sitting, looking confusedly at the people staring in shock at them.  
"Has the reincarnation jutsu been used on us again?" The purple haired male on the left asked while looking over now to the three ethereal figures standing behind him.  
"Dan…" He looked over to the slug princess who looked about ready to faint.  
"Someone is going to need to support her shortly." The brown haired boy in the middle pointed out.  
"Nawaki…" Tsunade felt as though she was going to faint. Here before her were two of her dearest people, come back to life. She had turned back towards the ethereal figures with tears in her eyes. "Is this the reincarnation jutsu?"  
"Of course not Granny Tsunade." The second figure spoke, moving forward once again. "Seeing the effects of that jutsu is not something that we would want to release again."  
"Then how are we here?" A raven haired teenager, that had caused the other revived raven haired male to stare at him in shock.  
"Shisui…?"

"Shisui Uchiha?" Sasuke spoke cautiously. The raven haired teen nodded in answer. Sasuke, now willing to face the fact that it was his brother sitting there as well. "Itachi?"  
"Yes little brother." The male replied, looking to the ethereal figures as well now.  
"I am sorry that I could not keep my promise to you Itachi. But hopefully this will give both Shisui and yourself the chance to make a change. Help Sasuke to rebuild the Uchiha clan into something great again."

The eared figure had pulled out two more figures, one that had horns and one that had little particles floating around it. The one with particles moved forward to the Kazekage. "I am sorry for the way that I have treated you. All the sleepless nights you had because of the insanity that I dumped into your psyche.  
"I believe you should know, that there will not be any more chakra constructs like ourselves that will remain here. No one else can be harmed as you have."

The horned figure moved to the last reincarnated shinobi, that was now in a headlock in the Raikage's arms. "Bee, I hope that you cherish this second chance at life. I have not known my siblings to be so lenient with our jutsu."  
"Live well all of you." The second figure stated again. "Granny Tsunade, take care. And Sasuke, don't be too hard on your cousin and brother. They only ever wanted what was best for their home. Now then, this is our final goodbye."

"Naruto." The five figures had already disappeared though as Sasuke spoke. "Thank you…"

* * *

So far anything that may need to be cleared up?

~Itachi, Shisui - so Itachi wouldn't be alone and they have only done good - (Uchiha's, now Sasuke isn't the last anymore), Dan, Nawaki (because future Hokage's right there in the mix. And because they are very like Naruto or vise versa) and Bee were revived, kinda like how Nagato revived the souls that he had taken in his fight against Naruto after he had destroyed Konoha, but they were able to be called back to life through the revelations, and there was no time limit set on which time frame that the soul had to die in. (Because of this I was able to bring back three people who died long before it should have been possible.)

~The revelations were handed to each of the bijū. There is more than one of the revelations that were passed on. Each of the bijū had at least one known by the humans as they were what the Rikudō Sennin had used before passing them on.  
(I thought about the revelations being connected to the eight inner gates in a way, but I couldn't quite figure that out, apart from the death seal being part of the last revelations. And the last gate being the gate of death.)

~Only the bijū can use them as it would allow Orochimaru way too much power otherwise. Same to be said about Kabuto and Madara. Imagine how much worse life could have been…

~All the people brought back were males…  
Well I didn't realise this until afterwards. So yeah… Also four out of the five all came from Konoha... Um, luck of the draw or should I be rethinking my choices?

~There was another thing… the... figures?

Yeah let's go with that…  
They kept their voices, but appeared in humanoid forms, except Naruto who was human, the bijū appeared with something non-human, to try see the difference between them. There features were not definable, so really they were just humanoid shapes.  
(Didn't really know what to do with Shukaku, seeing as how I had used tails with Matabi. As stated above he got particles that were floating around him. Kind of like sand. Almost hinting at Gaara's ultimate defense.)

~ Naruto and Kurama were stopped from going completely at first thanks to the forbidden remembrance. Their souls were able to stay for a little while longer to clear things up before they were gone for good from the shinobi world that they knew. Also to be able to bring a little happiness to the people that Naruto is leaving behind.

Okay I think that is all, so let me know what you think...


End file.
